


A Favour...

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Home, Home Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible pre slash, Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has just thrown Isaac out, it's poring with rain and getting colder by the second.<br/>Isaac needs help, there is only one place he can turn.<br/>Will Scott be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour...

A Favour...

“Mom, Come in.” Scott called out to the knocking at his door. He turned around expecting to see his Latino mother. What he saw instead was his tall, curly haired werewolf friend. His brow creased in concern at the dripping state of Isaac and the haunted look on his face.

“Umm, Can I ask a favour” Isaac said and looked downwards to the floor.

“Isaac, oh my god, what happened your soaking?” Scott exclaimed standing up and gripping Isaac by the shoulders.

Isaac stood there then looked away as he said, almost whispered. “Derek… Derek threw me out.” He chewed on his lower lip almost weighing what he was about to say. “Can… Can I maybe crash here tonight?” He asked.

Scott looked at him open mouthed, concern running over his features. “MOM!” He called out.

Isaac looked around not sure what was happening. Not sure if he should go.

Melissa came round the corner after coming upstairs. “Whats with the yelling Scott, I’m trying to get the laundry done?” She took in Isaac, seeing him from the first time properly past opening the door and letting the teen in.

“Mom, Isaac’s been kicked out. He needs a place to stay.” Scott told her looking from Isaac, who he was still holding onto like he was anchoring him from running away, to his mother.

Melissa looked Isaac up and down and took in the soaked state of him, and the single school bag by his feet. She paused considering things then her inner mother took over. “First off he’s going to need to get out of these wet things, I’ll put them in with the laundry so they’ll be clean for tomorrow. He’ll need a place to sleep. The guest room is more a dumping ground right now, the couch would work for maybe a night or two, but he is tall…”

Isaac wasnt sure what was happening but Scott started to guide him over to his dresser.

“He can sleep here with me, it will be like when Stiles sleeps over, it’ll be fine.” Scott told her.

Melissa considered that. “Fine, that works for a couple of days, plenty time for you to clean out the spare room, well Isaac’s room. He can help you. Don’t give me that look Scott, a teen boy needs his own space especially if he’ll be here a while.”

Isaac felt Scott’s hands at his chest pulling at the soaked T-shirt while he carried on the conversation with his mother almost as if Isaac wasnt a participant. “You don’t need too…” He started to say.

“Shush” Melissa told him, taking the T’shirt from Scott who was now rumaging in the dresser and pulling out a pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt. “Your moving in, I been worried about where you’ve been living since the whole hospital incident. This makes sense” She tapped her lips. “I’m on an early tomorrow so I’ll pick you boys up after School, Scott get Stiles to pick you ip, we’ll go by where you have been staying and get your stuff. All of it” Melissa planned and Isaac saw there was no arguing with her, a lot like Scott.

“Really you don’t need too…” Isaac started saying again but was cut off by Scott gesturing him to take off his jeans and shoes, He looked embarrassedly at Melissa.

“Melissa waved him off, “Nothing I haven’t seen before. but ]’ll go put on some soup while you get changed. Scott bring down his wet things, all of then if he’s not going to need to borrow yours tomorrow.” She said and headed back down stairs their course of action decided and Isaac apparently moving in.

“Scott, this isnt what I meant!” Isaac told the Latino werewolf.

Scott just looked at him, “I know it’s not what you meant, it’s what you need though. Now get that stuff off so we can get it washed.” He indicated the rest of Isaac’s soaked clothes.

Isaac took the offered sleep pants and T-shirt an went into the bathroom for modesty sake and pealed of the damp clothes. The sleep pants were almost comically too short, and it felt strange not having any underwear on, but Melissa had been implicit to bring it all down. He piled up the wet clothes and came back out. Scott had also changed into sleep wear, so at least he didnt feel completely stupid.

Scott held up two scrunched up bits of news paper and motioned for Isaac’s boots. “We put the newspaper in them and it helps dry them out overnight so their not damp tomorrow. I’m not sure if my trainers would fit you.” Scott told him as he stuffed the the boots then set them next to the radiator which Isaac realised he could hear had been put on by the gurgling in the pipes. “They always make that noise to start with, it’s an old house.” Scott explained as he noticed the look.

Isaac was off centre, he didnt know how to cope with people going out there way for him especially after reliving the episodes with his father triggered by Derek’s actions and he just stood there, holding his wet clothes, in too short sleep pants and a t-shirt that would ride up if he moved to much.

Scott stared at Isaac for a second and decided what to do. He took the wet things and put then on an empty bit of desk and turned back to Isaac. He moved forward quickly and engulfed Isaac in warm arms and held on to him.

Isaac Cracked.

“Shh, it’s okay” Scott told him as Isaac sort of collapsed onto him, Scott holding the taller teen up as he dissolved into almost hiccuping sobs. “It’s going to be okay Isaac, your here now.” He carried on repeating those words to Isaac and rubbing his back while still hugging the curly haired teen.

Slowly Isaac stopped sobbing, it may have been five minutes it may have been twenty five, Scott wasnt sure. He saw his mom holding a tray with steaming mugs on it standing just round the corner peeking out every once and a while, she waited giving Isaac time to emotionally process what was happening, or at least to start. Finally he stopped crying and they just stood there in each others arms. Then they separated and Isaac rubbed at his eyes.

Melissa decided to make her entrance and came round the corner properly with now warm mugs of soup. “Here, you boys were taking so long I decided to bring it up.” She noted Isaac’s attire and made a list in her head of things the boy would need. “New sleep ware” she said and  added that to the list.

She handed over a mug to Isaac shooing him over to sit on the bed and then gave a nod of encouragement to Scott letting him know she thought he was handling things right as she handed over his. Scooping up the pile of wet clothes and Scott’s discarded tops she bustled out of the room.

Isaac didnt say much as he drunk the tomato soup, it was warm and thick and filling after everything. Scott sat next to him drinking his. He tried to say something but his words were used up. Scott seemed to realise this and wrapped and arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, Isaac let him.

Half an hour later Melissa came back up to check on her son and her new charge. The only light was a desk lamp. Isaac was under the covers sleeping, wiped out from everything, he looked so innocent like that. Scott was finishing some homework and looked at her when she entered the room.

“He was exhausted, crashed out after finishing the soup.” Scott told her.

Melissa nodded. “I’ll speak to social services in the morning, Jane at the Hospital she can get things started on registering him here. That way we won’t have to worry about Social services tracking him down. Give the poor kid a steady home at least.”

Scott wanted to double check. “So he can really stay?” He asked.

Melissa gave her son a calculating look, the way he asked her and wondered. “Yes he can stay, he needs to stay Mijo.” She only called Scott that when she was concerned for him and her Spanish roots showed more in her language. “Anyway it’s getting late.”

Scott flicked of the desk light and stood up and gave Melissa a hug thanking her for everything. “Thanks Mom.”

Melissa patted his back. “Yeah, yeah.” She told him but smiled. She collected the two empty soup mugs and watched as Scott went over to the bed and climb in.

Isaac seemed to be shivering in his sleep, possibly dreaming and Scott stroked his arm and Isaac let out a whine and settled a bit. Scott curled round Isaac protectively.

Melissa watched as Isaac settled more and , nuzzled for lack of a better term deeper into Scott’s embrace, Scott soothingly stroked at his arm again and let out a comforting noise that Melissa wasn't sure could be made by a human and sighed as they snuggled and snuffled like two overgrown puppies. She left the door open to let a sliver of light in from the landing, just like when Scott was a little boy, in case Isaac woke in the night, then went back downstairs to her lists. She would catalogue what Isaac had when the collected his stuff, see what was needed. Might even see about getting paint, blue perhaps, for Isaac’s room, the boys could paint it one weekend. Most of the junk there could be put in the attic or the basement or thrown out. The room already had a desk and a dresser, the  bed should be fine though She had a feeling that Isaac wouldn't be sleeping alone for a while, but he did need a proper space to call his own. She would also need to keep an eye on that, she didn't need wolf vision to see the looks they gave each other, but rushed into right now would be bad for both of them, if something happened.

Melissa picked up her coffee and sipped it before going down to put the drying on. She had always wanted more children after Scott, but not with his father so it never happened, it was funny how things worked out, it looked like she had gained another werewolf son.


End file.
